


Destiel Mini-Series

by SassChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassChan/pseuds/SassChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to prompts that were specifically Destiel or that I felt worked with Destiel.</p><p>Prompt 1: Those moments in life you wish you had a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Mini-Series

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some cute Destiel, so here it is! I actually asked some people on Tumblr to suggest things to write, and I got this prompt from one of my followers (star1606): Those moments in life you wish you had a camera.
> 
> It's kind of a stretch, but I hope you like it!
> 
> PS: I'm going to be changing the title eventually.

"Dean."

The voice rang out almost melodically in the almost-silence. There was no response.

"Dean."

Still no response. Impatience was settling in.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, finally getting his request for attention through. Dean turned his head from the Spanish soap opera he was watching and stared - almost glared - questioningly at the angel that stood beside him. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was watching his soap operas.

"I want to show you something," Cas replied. He obviously wasn't interested in the fact that his human was missing out on the television show.

"Can't it be later? I'm kind of occupied right now."

"No. Hurry up, we're going to miss it."

Dean sighed and turned off the TV. He had been waiting all week to find out what was going to happen, but Cas was obviously going to keep insisting until he got a yes. Besides, he was ultimately more important than, well, anything else, so Dean decided it was best to go with him. 

The two men had been living together for two years now. Dean was still a hunter and Castiel was - of course - still an angel, but they'd rented a small apartment in a medium-sized city in Arizona. They even had a cat. His name was Sylvester. 

Slightly annoyed that Cas had interrupted his show, Dean followed behind with a slight pout on his face. Alejandro was finally going to propose to Raquel, and he was going to miss it!

As if Castiel had read his mind (although it was more likely because of the scowl on his face), the angel turned around suddenly and held out his hand, motioning for Dean to stop walking. He held one finger up to his lips, then turned back around and slowly crept through a row of bushes. Dean was confused, but followed anyways, curious to see what was going to happen. He went through the bushes a moment later, getting to the other side and seeing nothing but the forest. "Cas?" he called out in a whisper-shout. He seemed to be alone. 'Awesome. I've lost Cas,' he thought.

There was a noise behind him and he turned around quickly, almost falling over at what he saw. The angel had snuck up right behind him, so when he turned around, he was a mere inch from the other man's face. Castiel laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry, it'll all be worth it. You won't even remember what you were doing before by the time we arrive." He turned around and walked down a hidden pathway, Dean following quickly now. He was embarrassed from his reaction just now, but curiosity took over.

"Where the hell are we going?" Dean asked.

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"I can't," Castiel said, ending the conversation. After about ten more minutes of walking in silence, the pair walked into a circular clearing. Nothing but a large blankets was visible.

Dean skeptically walked over to the blanket, looking to Cas, who signaled for him to lay on the ground. He followed him, them both laying on the blanket in close proximity. 

"Cas-" 

"Just watch the sky."

They both did just that, and after a few moments passed, something starting shifting. Dean stared intently at the moving stars and Cas watched his reaction, smiling as he got more and more amazed. 

The brightest stars were moving - moving! - to form a picture. Eventually, they turned out to be a picture of what seemed to be Castiel embracing Dean with his wings also wrapped around him. Dean was astonished. He turned to his angel just as the stars were moving back into place. "How...?"

"I pulled some strings," the angel said with a large grin. Dean couldn't help but smile back. He moved closer so he could rest his head on Cas' chest, staring up at the stars again.

"I wish I'd taken a picture. You don't get to see yourself in the stars every day," he said. Castiel stroked his human's head and replied, "No photo could have done it justice anyhow."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel like there should be more... It ends a bit suddenly, doesn't it? (It's also quite short...) If anyone wants me to write more, please comment so and I'll consider it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Someone wants me to continue, so I guess I will. I also promised that I'd answer the prompts I got on Tumblr, so I'll just link them all together and make them a fic!
> 
> Next prompt: Something Destiel where Cas and Dean are avoiding their feelings so UST and from Sam’s point of view being annoyed at their constant staring :) [from euphemology on Tumblr]
> 
> I guess I'll be changing the rating to Teen, but for now I'll leave it as is. More to come within the week!


End file.
